


Eyes Open, Eyes Close

by Nesi23



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Post Samaritan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/pseuds/Nesi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief but a little something about Shaw's perspective with her experience with Samaritan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open, Eyes Close

**Author's Note:**

> Could not get this idea out of my head and I love writing poetry, tried to mix the two.  
> Kinda from Shaw's perspective.

Eyes open, eyes close,  
Numb body with a broken nose,   
First black, then white,  
You will your body to find the strength to fight,

Dreams versus reality,  
Shadows haunt your thoughts with morality,  
Broken bones and missing memories,  
Everyday is a new discovery,

They try to break you and they almost do,  
Unable to tell the lies from the truth,  
Your mind, willing your body to fight,  
But its not long before the take a hold of that too,

They feed your intellect with deception,  
But little did they know, you’d have your own redemption,  
Despite all the prodding and beatings,  
Surgeries turned into target meetings,

Images fill your head,   
What you once thought were dreams, prevent you from slumber in your bed,  
Doe eyes and brunette hair, obnoxious flirts with laughter in the air,

Tall, dark and broody proves to be no better than his cop partner moody,  
With a man who has a limp and a dog who you used to feed your shrimp,

They were something to you once and as more memories grace your days,  
You lie and say you’re still on a mission as you search in a fleeting haze,

You find them with the puzzle pieces you still have left, not entirely fitted together,  
And you see her there in her classic leather,

You remember soft sighs and beautiful moans,  
After hiding out when covers got blown,  
Root is her name, and you wonder how come you remember her more than the others,  
That turns out to not be true, you remember John, a comrade, a brother,

There’s Finch and Lionel, who could have chosen a tie more desirable,  
And lastly there’s Bear, whom you remember how you first ended up staying here, 

Here currently standing in front all of these people, some with tears and others with joy,  
You don’t remember much but that’s okay because at least you know Bear’s favorite toy,

Some embrace you, one kisses you, and some give you nods,  
One or two look apprehensive but its better than against all odds,

Months pass and Greer is constantly trying to kill you,  
Though you’re still gathering the missing pieces, trying to stick them back together with glue,

Knife grazes and bullet wounds, ends up with you being the little spoon,  
Long limbs and soft lips contrasted with short nights and desperate grips,

Arguments and clenched fists represent the anger and doubt that still exists,  
Allegations turned into apologies, when John witnessed their forceful methodologies,

You go back to base because you know that’s where you’d find him,  
The five of you, six if you count the dog, know your winning chances are slim,

Nevertheless you push through and fight,  
You smirk as you watch the building burn and you can see Greer’s melting head no longer in sight,

You think of the time they’d first let you go, knowing you didn’t remember you had a home,  
It may be bloodied and broken and bossed around by a benevolent AI, but its where you’d rather be in the blink of an eye,

So you win the war and you win a girl, a brother, a friend and an older man, who keeps telling you no that you can not have Bear.


End file.
